criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scars Run Deep/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Isabel: Quincy Osborne, we've got you for the death of Bridget Wolfe! Quincy: Please, I know I'm a cold-hearted criminal in your eyes but murder? I'm an Osborne, I wouldn't dream of sullying my hands. Luke: You can't lie to us Mr. Osborne, you confronted Bridget and ripped her throat out with those claw gloves, you even left traces of your expensive cognac. Quincy: I enjoy dabbling in spirits frequently, but I'm hardly the only one in the market who drinks it. Isabel: Perhaps, but not many have gray hair, like you left on the skin you tore out of the victim. Quincy: You probably can't find any DNA on those traces, and there are plenty of people around my age commanding the market! Luke: Its over Quincy! We have the dust from your gold brooch on the victim's bandana. You're not gonna fool us! Quincy: Well, this game was rather fun, but I suppose I have no choice. Quincy: That foolish little girl was already in our sights for betraying the Demons, but she went too far with finding out our last plan! Luke: Last plan? Quincy: With the arrests of Slade, Willy and Alice, we were starting to fall apart. Many of our soldiers were either dead or in prison! Quincy: The Conductor said it was fine as they had prepared something even you won't be able to stop! Operation Overseer! Isabel: Operation Overseer? What's that supposed to be? Quincy: As if I'd let you find out, why do you think we wanted her dead? Quincy: She snuck into our meeting and the minute we caught her trying to run, The Conductor made it clear to all of us she had to die! Quincy: We were to bring her body after killing her, but it took longer than we thought. Eventually I managed to corner the little brat and tore her throat out! Quincy: But I saw you were close, I barely had enough time to kill her, if only I could bring her to The Conductor! Isabel: Well hate to break it to you, but whatever this Operation Overseer is, we're gonna put a stop to is once and for all! Quincy: Go ahead and try, but they're already working on the plan. You'll be too late to stop it, while me and the others watch from the Black Hole in peace. Luke: Oh you're going in the Hole alright! You're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Ah, well if it isn't Quincy Osborne, I've already tried your fellow 'generals', but it appears you're a special case aren't you? Quincy: A trial worthy of an Osborne I'm sure. Judge Blackwell: An Osborne whose fallen from grace I'm sure. You stand here accused of the murder of young Bridget Wolfe, how do you plead? Quincy: I plead nothing to you fools! You were the ones getting in the way, if you simply submitted this war would've never happened. Quincy: She and many others wouldn't need to die, but she made it clear she wanted us gone. Quincy: And after all, if it wasn't me, it would just be someone else who would kill her. So it might as well be me. Judge Blackwell: She had her whole life ahead of her after her reformation Mr. Osborne! You should be ashamed of yourself for bringing such crime into your family! Quincy: I'm hardly the only one in my family guilty of these acts, but I believe you already know that from my dear son-in-law. Quincy: No matter, sentence me to the Black Hole already Blackwell, there's nothing more for me out here anyways. Society has ruined itself for not accepting us. Judge Blackwell: Oh I'll sentence you to the Black Hole alright, where you'll spend the remainder of your days! But I get the feeling that won't be long at your age. Quincy: Oh how funny, make a joke at my expense. Well I'll be sure to return the favor when I stop by your grave. Judge Blackwell: Take him away bailiff, court is adjourned! Isabel: Phew, we weren't able to save Bridget, but at least we managed to find her killer. Luke: Not only that but we've managed to arrest the upper brass of the black market! Their top generals won't be escaping again! Isabel: But this Operation Overseer has me worried, what could it be about? Isabel: Hopefully we'll be able to stop them before it begins, I get the feeling the worst is still yet to come. Luke: Well our darkest hour will turn to our brightest future soon enough, won't it ? Annabel: Oh trust me, it may come sooner than you think. Isabel: Chief? What're you doing here? Annabel: I came to see these 'generals' go down, but I also have a message for you. Annabel: One of them wants to talk, they'll tell us what we need to know about Operation Overseer. Brightest Day (7/8) Category:Dialogues